


What You Think You Know, You Don't

by Brego_Mellon_Nin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stupid prejudices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is in the kitchen when he hears the teasing start up again. He can feel his wolf roaring under his skin, wanting to defend their mate, but he stays put. Stiles has asked him to let it go, so he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Think You Know, You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea late one night and my muse simply latched on to my ankle like a rabid dog, refusing to let me go unless I wrote it. So yeah, here it is: My first - finished - Teen Wolf fic.
> 
> I’m aware that at least some of this plot has been used before, but I wanna say that I hadn’t read any similar fics previous to coming up with this idea.
> 
> Oh, and I need to make it clear that I do not make judgment on any sexual positions, this is just known prejudice I’ve used because it fit my story. 
> 
> **Be Warned:**  
>  This story contains slash - that means gay lovin’ and if it’s not your thing, move on please. Furthermore there is offensive prejudices mentioned in here and graphic sexual content. Anal sex and blowjobs/handjobs.
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I own nothing, neither places nor characters, I simply pull the strings in my own little universe. *whistles innocently*
> 
> Gratitude and a million hugs to my pre reader SimplyMatt and my beta Corey Smith. You guys are my heroes! What would I do without you?

Derek is in the kitchen when he hears the teasing start up again. He can feel his wolf roaring under his skin, wanting to defend their mate, but he stays put. Stiles has asked him to let it go, so he will, or so he thinks, at least.  
  
Stiles hisses quietly when he sits down in the living room, but of course the werewolves can hear it anyway, not even a murmur gets past their heightened senses. Derek got a little carried away last night and he may have left some claw marks on Stiles’ left ass cheek, making sitting down a touch uncomfortable for the teen.  
  
Jackson’s taunting voice easily carries into the kitchen where Derek is slicing up the pizza - they need lots of it for a pack meeting since they all eat like... well... wolves - and he grits his teeth and attacks the meat lovers pizza viciously.  
  
“Ouch, that looks painful, Stilinski. Did Derek pound your ass good last night?”  
  
Derek can just imagine Stiles blushing. He can sense his mate’s frustrations like an itch in the back of his mind and he knows that it only encourages Jackson. The twat keeps baiting Stiles and Stiles keeps taking it, no matter that Derek has offered to take the beta down a peg or two. A few broken bones and a well phrased threat would work wonders. But yeah, Stiles doesn’t work like that.  
  
Erica and Boyd snickers and Scott growls. Not that it deters Jackson any. He really is a full time, absolute douche when he wants to be.  
  
“If I’d known you liked to get roughed up, I would have given you a little extra attention on the lacrosse field. But I guess when you have to keep Derek happy you get more than your share of spanking, eh? You know, I can totally see you as the Alpha bitch though. Fits you so well, Stilinski.”  
  
Jackson’s annoying laugh rumbles out from the living room and Derek has to breathe deeply a few times to calm himself down. It’s amazing the idiot hasn’t gotten over it yet. Derek and Stiles has been dating for several months, but they only started having sex a few weeks ago and since then it’s been non-stop with the taunting and teasing. It’s not like you can hide it from a pack of werewolves when you start fucking, what with extremely heightened senses and all.  
  
Scott doesn’t participate in the bullying and when Jackson gets too personal he will step in. Isaac never gives Stiles any shit, but he doesn’t stand up to Jackson either. Boyd and Erica are somewhere in the middle. They’ve thrown a few jibes at Stiles, but nothing major. They do seem to find it all terribly amusing though and it grates on Derek’s nerves. Peter on the other hand is smug and silent in the shadows, like he’s been ever since he’d come back to life.  
  
Erica’s peal of laughter trails off and she says, still clearly grinning, “Yeah, I can totally imagine Stiles bending over for Derek. Maybe then he can actually get you to shut up? If you’re busy taking it up the ass like a good boy, you probably can’t talk a mile a minute.”  
  
Derek’s gripping the knife so hard he feels the metal start to give and he has to force himself to loosen his grip. They already talked about whether they should just tell the idiots the truth, but it seemed like it wasn’t worth it at the time and Stiles was adamant that he could handle it. They just didn’t expect it to keep escalating. Frankly, Derek is amazed Stiles hasn’t already snapped and told them all the truth. Because it’s not at all like they think.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
 _At first Derek isn’t sure why he’s delaying. All he knows is that while he really likes Stiles, and wants him - god, he wants him so bad! - he’s still hesitant. There’s just something that doesn’t feel right._  
  
 _In the end, Stiles comes to him one night and demands to know why Derek doesn’t want to have sex with him; if he’s simply unattractive or if Derek just isn’t into him. The despair wafting off Stiles on that occasion rips into Derek like a wolfsbane bullet and he hugs Stiles and hurries to reassure him. That night, he goes against his instincts and takes Stiles’ virginity._  
  
 _It’d been good, not mind blowing, but good and Stiles is so happy that Derek doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he isn’t all that happy about it himself. It’s like something is missing and it keeps escaping him at the last minute whenever he tries to figure out what the problem is._  
  
 _The next few times they have sex it gets better, though only marginally so, and Derek thinks it’s alright, he can live with it like this. He loves Stiles and he knows his wolf considers the awkward teenager its mate and he feels it himself, deep in his bones. Stiles is his forever, but he doesn’t tell yet. It’s a big fucking deal and it would be totally unfair to put that on the shoulders of someone so young._  
  
 _The night they figure it out is one where the sheriff is off on a late shift and actually happens completely by accident._  
  
 _They’ve fallen into Stiles’ bed together and are wrestling in the sheets. Derek growls playfully and pushes Stiles down, holding the teen’s hands above his head. Stiles growls back, this silly little puppy growl that wouldn’t even have made a chihuahua proud, and Derek laughs. He can’t help himself, he laughs, hard and long. Stiles starts out looking slightly exasperated, but quickly upgrades to disgruntled and from there to a full blown pout._  
  
 _Derek is so busy trying to breathe while laughing his ass off that he doesn’t even really register Stiles’ hands pulling free of his grip. He does, however, notice when the teen throws his full body weight into a shove, which sends Derek sprawling off the bed. He is still dazed from impact with the floor and the pure shock of Stiles actually getting the better of him when Stiles pounces from the bed onto his back and locks his arms underneath Derek’s shoulders, putting his hands on the back of his neck, securing Derek in a full-nelson hold. It wouldn’t stop the Alpha for a second if he decided to fight it, but he’s busy with the freaking shitstorm of arousal tearing through his system like a freight train at full speed. It’s so intense it’s like his body has gone from a long slumber to fully awake in 1.5 seconds. What the everloving fuck?_  
  
 _Stiles crows victoriously and bends to kiss Derek’s triskelion tattoo. It sends a shiver down his spine and he can’t help but lower his head, exposing his neck to Stiles. It doesn’t seem like the teen notices it at first, he’s busy fitting his legs on the outside of Derek’s, pressing his boxer clad erection against the Alpha’s ass._  
  
 _Derek is fighting his wolf furiously. He’s the Alpha, he’s not supposed to let others mount him, he’s not supposed to surrender control to anyone. But his wolf whines and writhes, trying to get Derek to, metaphorically, roll over for Stiles._  
  
 _The struggle is over fast, since Stiles chooses that exact moment to grind his hips, rutting against Derek’s butt. The wolf inside Derek gives an almighty lurch and Derek finds himself pushing back against his lover, moaning as he spreads his legs._  
  
 _Stiles stills instantly and Derek can hear his heart thundering along, going faster and faster within his chest. Derek can tell the teen is on the way to a panic attack and he has to make a decision quickly. In the end he remembers Laura once telling him to trust his wolf in critical situations, so Derek does._  
  
 _He whines and turns his head, making an obvious show of offering his neck to Stiles, while undulating his hips slightly, gaining friction from the carpet his throbbing cock is pressed into. The breath rushes out of Stiles and slowly his heart rate calms down to a normal-for-naughty-business level. His arms release the hold they have on Derek, but he stays on top and when Derek doesn’t throw him off or roll them over, Stiles tentatively kisses Derek’s pulse point and grinds down with more purpose._  
  
 _It only takes a few minutes before all the doubts have left Derek’s mind and he is wantonly panting and pushing his ass up into Stiles, his legs spread as far as he can manage with his briefs half way down his thighs. He is struggling to keep the change from coming over him, his claws keep making an appearance, and Stiles’ floor is not as unblemished as it was ten minutes ago._  
  
 _“Bed?” he manages to croak out._  
  
 _Stiles is up and off him in record time and Derek gets up, removing his underwear before he flops down on the bed, face first. Stiles stands over him, looking hesitant._  
  
 _“Do you still want me on top? Or was that, like, just a fluke? I totally understand if you don’t want it, I mean, you’re a fucking Alpha-”_  
  
 _Derek interrupts Stiles mid rant, “Just get down here and fuck me, Stiles!”_  
  
 _His only answer is a strangled sound, and then Stiles gets on the bed, settling between Derek’s legs._  
  
 _Derek expects it to be awkward at first, for Stiles to fumble and perhaps get cold feet, but none of that happens. It’s new, for sure, and that first time Stiles barely breaches Derek before he’s doubling over, shooting jizz everywhere. He apologizes for a solid five minutes despite Derek’s assurances that he doesn’t mind. They have time after all._  
  
 _When Stiles is ready to go again, he is endearingly determined not to disappoint Derek and he sets about making Derek feel good with such vigor that the Alpha is soon moaning and gasping in pleasure, arching to meet the teen’s every movement. Once Stiles figures out the angle that will make him connect with Derek’s sweet spot on every thrust, he pounds it relentlessly and before long Derek is hit with an orgasm so intense that he blacks out for a few moments. When he comes to, Stiles is still draped over his back, panting, softening cock still buried in the Alpha’s ass. Derek rumbles happily and brings one of Stiles’ hands to his lips, kissing every fingertip. They stay like that for a long time enjoying each other and it isn’t until Derek hears the sheriff’s car turning onto the street that he lifts Stiles up, sliding out from under him._  
  
 _A quick survey of the room makes Derek wince. There are claw marks on the floor, the mattress is gutted in several places and the sheets and pillow are destroyed. Derek doesn’t remember doing any of it, but those are definitely teeth marks on the pillow, where all the feathers are spilling out. This will be hard to explain to the sheriff._  
  
 _He bends over to kiss Stiles before murmuring in his ear._  
  
 _“Your dad is coming home now, so I’m gonna take off. I’ll buy you a new bed tomorrow, I’m afraid we kinda wore this one out.”_  
  
 _He hears Stiles grumble good naturedly when he jumps out of the window, smirking to himself._  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Derek brings the pizza into the living room, where Stiles is sitting stiffly in an armchair, still red in the face. Jackson is smirking like the douchebag he is, Scott is frowning and hovering protectively near Stiles and Erica and Boyd are on the couch snuggling. Isaac is in the corner, looking distressed by the tension, while Peter looks absolutely bored.  
  
As the Alpha he gets first choice, at least as long as his betas manage to recall their manners, so he snags a few slices of pepperoni before remembering he forgot the drinks.  
  
“Shit, I forgot the sodas, I’ll be right back,” Derek grumbles before going back to the kitchen to raid the fridge.  
  
As soon as he’s out, Jackson is on Stiles again, like an evil little leech.  
  
“So, Stilinski, when’s your birthday? I want to get you one of those Little Red Riding Hood costumes, y’know, lacy corsage dress and hood and thigh high boots. Derek will love it! His own little bitch. You will look so pretty sucking his cock in a dress.”  
  
Derek bristles and he can feel Stiles’ anger flaring when he finally responds.  
  
“God, Jackson, are you done? Being the bottom has nothing to do with being _the girl!_ It’s just a matter of preference.”  
  
There is a few beats of silence, and then Jackson’s laugh explodes again. There’s a thump and a growl and Derek hears Scott’s voice clearly even though he seems to have lowered it in an effort to keep it from their Alpha.  
  
“Cut it out, asswipe!”  
  
Jackson snorts and scrambles around, it sounds like he’s picking himself up from the floor.  
  
“Get a grip, McCall, I’m just having fun.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I don’t think it’s all that fun. Stiles doesn’t either, so just shut your trap!”  
  
Derek sighs and for a second he wonders if their reasons for keeping certain aspects of their relationship secret are really that important.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
 _Two days after the accidental discovery of Derek’s sexual preferences, the Alpha is back at Stiles’, knocking on the front door for once. The sheriff opens and looks resigned as he sees who’s on his doorstep. Seeing as Derek has been dating his son for several months, he’s quit the veiled threats and the ridiculous demands, but he still doesn’t seem to trust Derek fully. If he saw some of the damage in his son’s bedroom yesterday morning Derek can understand why._  
  
 _Derek is let in and proceeds up the stairs and knocks on Stiles’ door. It flings open within seconds and Derek is hauled inside before Stiles crowds him against the wall and eager lips descend._  
  
 _They quickly work up to groping each other greedily, hands roaming everywhere and Derek can already feel his wolf rumbling contentedly in his chest, as Stiles kneads his ass cheeks eagerly._  
  
 _After hearing the sheriff leave for work, Derek picks Stiles up and throws him on the bed, diving in after him. Once they are both naked, Stiles seems to hesitate, not knowing what to do with himself. Derek smiles at him, and grabs Stiles’ arm, dragging him on top._  
  
 _Stiles’ eyes are dark with desire and Derek can feel the teen’s cock growing against his belly._  
  
 _“You want me to fuck you again?” Stiles asks in a husky voice._  
  
 _Derek swallows and nods._  
  
 _“Yeah, I... I like it better than the other way around. I’ll still top if you want me to, but-” He cuts himself off, feeling the heat pooling in his cheeks._  
  
 _Stiles draws in a sharp breath and Derek can feel his erection twitching, leaking precome that ends up in Derek’s belly button. Derek’s own cock is rock hard, poking into Stiles’ thigh._  
  
 _“You actually like it better with me on top?” Stiles asks incredulously. He doesn’t wait for any sort of answer, just surges up and clashes their lips together, licking into Derek’s mouth desperately, panting hard. “Fuck, that is so awesome! I’m still waiting to wake up or, you know, for you to suddenly flip us over and yell ‘Gotcha!’ but hey, not complaining! So not complaining!”_  
  
 _Derek can’t hold back a short bark of laughter, and kisses Stiles back happily._  
  
 _Soon, Stiles is balls deep in Derek and the new bed is creaking ominously under the pressure. For someone so lanky, Stiles’ thrusts are powerful and Derek rocks back with all his might, cursing and crying out when his sweet spot is hit especially well. They are setting up a punishing pace and Stiles is plastered along Derek’s back, wrapped around him like a clingy octopus, mouthing at Derek’s neck like he’s lost if he doesn’t have something to do with his mouth. Derek twists around to kiss him and even though the angle is difficult and they end up slobbering all over each other, it’s incredibly good and it’s so fucking filthy that Derek can’t help himself. He comes explosively as soon as Stiles touches his cock, spurting jizz all over the sheets in long pulses. It seems like it will never end. Derek can’t remember if he’s come this much before, it just keeps coming, his body trembling and shuddering, bringing Stiles down with him, yelling out a “Fuck, Derek!”_  
  
 _When they are cuddling together afterwards, wrapped up in the sheets, Stiles starts grinning like a loon and Derek watches apprehensively._  
  
 _“What?” he asks in the end, when Stiles stays silent._  
  
 _Stiles’ grin grows impossibly wide and he flops up on top of Derek._  
  
 _“I’m fucking the Alpha, baby!”_  
  
 _Derek’s insides grow cold. Is that what Stiles thinks about this? Is that all it means to him? Something must have shown on his expression because Stiles’ grin falters and he suddenly looks afraid. He grabs onto Derek like he’s scared he will leap up and jump out the window to disappear forever._  
  
 _“I’m sorry, Derek. That was a stupid thing to say. You know me, my brain-to-mouth filter was never installed. I’m really sorry. Please don’t leave.” The unspoken ‘me’ is bleeding through the stricken expression on Stiles’ face._  
  
 _Derek breathes slowly and looks away, blinking._  
  
 _“Is that all it is to you, Stiles? Fucking?”_  
  
 _Stiles shakes his head frantically._  
  
 _“No! No, I mean, that’s not all I want it to be, but you usually clamp up whenever anyone mentions emotions and I didn’t wanna scare you off. I... I kinda like you. A lot.”_  
  
 _A dark blush spreads on Stiles’ cheeks, but he keeps looking straight at Derek, who manages to get a grip on himself and produces a small smile._  
  
 _“Good.”_  
  
 _Stiles shifts off him and curls into his side, pillowing his head on Derek’s shoulder._  
  
 _“I actually wanted to ask you about that. Isn’t it against your instincts to submit to someone? Being an alpha I mean.”_  
  
 _Derek nuzzles into Stiles and breathes him in._  
  
 _“I was born a beta, so originally I was meant to be submissive. The instincts may be buried deep, but they’re still there. Sometimes it’s so fucking tiring always having to be the one in control. Never letting go and never trusting someone else to take care of you.”_  
  
 _“But you trust me to?” Stiles seems awed by that possibility and Derek smiles into the teen’s hair._  
  
 _“Yeah, I trust you, Stiles. My wolf trusts you. It wouldn’t trust just anyone, though, and I guess you should know that. I don’t want to pressure you into something or force something on you that you don’t want, but...”_  
  
 _Stiles’ head whips up, his eyes burning into Derek’s._  
  
 _“I once read about this one thing... Wolves rarely trust any other wolves or humans completely. Unless... unless it’s their mate.”_  
  
 _Stiles looks nervous, but somehow still hopeful, as he looks at Derek, waiting for him to respond, confirming or denying the idea. Wanting or rejecting Stiles._  
  
 _Derek’s throat is closing up and he doesn’t know how to say it. He wants Stiles to know though, so he nods and lifts a hand, cupping Stiles’ cheek._  
  
 _Silence reigns for about five seconds before Stiles squeals - “in a very manly way, thanks, Sourwolf” - before attacking Derek, pressing wet kisses on his lips, along his jaw and down his neck._  
  
 _Things progress from there and soon they’re tangled up in the sheets again, Stiles’ lips wrapped around Derek’s dick, attempting to suck the jizz out of him by sheer force. Derek is swearing and punching the mattress, thigh muscles clenching and unclenching. Before long he is pulling Stiles off, wrapping his hand around his erection and jerking it until he comes all over Stiles’ stomach._  
  
 _After Derek has wrenched Stiles’ orgasm from him, adding the teen’s jizz to the mess on his abdomen, he smears his fingers through their collective come, rubbing it into Stiles’ skin before licking him clean. Stiles is panting through it, moaning and blabbering about how that shit ought to be illegal, yet not, because in that case they’d both go to jail fairly quickly. Derek smirks and kisses him to shut him up._  
  
 _Derek is just about to drift off when Stiles’ voice interrupts his daze._  
  
 _“Derek, should we keep it a secret that I’ve topped you? Would it affect your authority as Alpha? I don’t want to mess up the pack.”_  
  
 _Turning over, Derek wraps his arms tightly around Stiles and presses a kiss to his chest, right above his heart._  
  
 _“If you don’t mind, I think it would be best. They are a handful as it is and me being submissive towards you could possibly cause trouble with Jackson, Boyd and Erica. I doubt Scott or Isaac will be difficult, though. It’s.... I’m not ashamed of it, it’s not like that! But I’m afraid they wouldn’t understand,” he admits._  
  
 _Stiles squeezes him and hums agreeably._  
  
 _“No worries, we can just keep our mouths shut about it and not have sex close to them. They would never guess you’re bottoming anyway. I mean, look at you, you’re like the ultimate top, really.”_  
  
 _Derek snorts and raises an eyebrow._  
  
 _“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Sourwolf. You know very well how you look. All hunky, macho man in leather jacket and growly eyebrows. Plus, you’re scorching hot. You can make people drool wearing ugly old jeans, a floppy, knitted sweater and with a paper bag over your head!”_  
  
 _At that, Derek can’t help but laugh, albeit a bit hysterically. He’s never really thought of himself like that._  
  
 _“Thanks for the compliment, I think. I happen to prefer how you look, though.”_  
  
 _Stiles rolls his eyes and they settle down to sleep._  
  
 _None of them anticipated the veritable flood of teasing that ensued the next day from the rest of the pack. Even Scott and Isaac participated the first few days, though they got over it quickly._  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Derek is on his way back with the sodas, when Jackson starts up again in the living room.  
  
“Hey, Stilinski?”  
  
Allison’s voice pipes up angrily, “Jackson, stop it! Just because Scott went to the bathroom doesn’t give you green light to act like a jerk again.”  
  
Naturally, Jackson ignores her completely.  
  
“I was wondering, would you like it if Derek pissed on you as well? You know, really claimed your skinny ass, marking his territory and all that? I bet you squeal like a girl when he’s pounding you into the mattress. I’ve always thought you were kind of feminine, now it makes so much sense.”  
  
More raucous laughter erupts and Derek’s had it. He’s just had it! Stiles is only keeping his mouth shut about the truth because he wants to protect Derek. With the way Jackson is behaving, Derek is seriously considering ripping him in half, but violence is probably not the way to earn his pack’s respect, so he’ll settle for setting the record straight and then wiping the floor with the douchebag. A little bleeding would be good for him.  
  
Derek bursts into the living room, a growl already forming in his throat, and he can feel his claws pop out.  
  
“That’s _it!”_ he roars and hauls Jackson up by his collar.  
  
Stiles is up in a heartbeat.  
  
“No, Derek, it’s not worth it.”  
  
Derek doesn’t take his eyes off Jackson, who’s swallowing convulsively, wheezing a bit in Derek’s grip.  
  
“Damn right he isn’t worth it, but you are!”  
  
He shakes Jackson roughly, like a dog would shake a rat.  
  
“Next time you feel like saying shit to my mate, you better fucking remember that it is in fact _him_ that pounds me! If the bottom is _the girl,_ ” he spits the last two words like they’re venomous, “maybe you wanna find a damn dress in my size! And for the record, the only one I’d ever piss on happens to be you, you complete idiot!”  
  
With that, he drops Jackson to the floor like he’s contagious and glares at him with cold disgust.  
  
The beta is curled in on himself on the floor, clutching his bleeding neck and gaping at Derek.  
  
“You- He...?” he stammers with a glance at Stiles.  
  
Derek bends down to his level and gives him a dangerous smile, his eyes flashing red.  
  
“Yes, I take Stiles’ cock up _my_ ass, and guess what? I love it! He fucks me so hard my legs turn numb and I can’t sit for hours afterwards, even with werewolf healing. _Oh,_ and the first time we had sex? Broke the bed. I bet that your first time involved jizzing your pants as soon as Lydia got her hands on you, isn’t that right, Mister Whipped-More?” Derek finishes, smirk firmly in place.  
  
Stiles is beet red in the face, trying to hide behind Derek’s shoulder and the rest of the pack is gaping unashamedly. Scott looks faintly sick; it was probably more than he ever wanted to know about his best bud’s sex life, Isaac looks intrigued, Boyd looks indifferent, and Erica is eyeing Stiles speculatively. When Derek’s eyes land on Peter last, he finds to his surprise that the older man looks decidedly proud, almost beaming at Derek. Weirdo.  
  
Derek looks around the room.  
  
“Anyone have a problem with this?”  
  
Everybody shakes their heads and Scott move to stand beside Stiles, giving him a manly punch on the arm, mumbling, “You go, my man!” Stiles grins at him and Derek can see his whole body relaxing. He’s been so tense lately with all the teasing, that it’s been like sleeping next to a freaking surfboard.  
  
Everybody crowds together on the couch and Erica pops in the movie they’d chosen - Van Helsing, _really?_ \- and they all start munching on the slightly cooled pizza.  
  
Ten minutes in, Jackson shoulders Stiles and mumbles a very quiet _“I’m sorry”_.   
  
The rest of the pack pretends they didn’t hear.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
 _It’s after their fifth round of amazing sex when the words just slip out of Derek as Stiles is licking the come off the Alpha’s firm abs with an eager, warm tongue._  
  
 _“I love you.”_  
  
 _Stiles’ eyes snap up to Derek’s face, like he wants to make sure it isn’t some big cosmic joke. When he sees Derek’s slightly frightened, but sincere expression, his features soften and he smiles the crooked smile Derek has grown to cherish._  
  
 _“Love you too, Sourwolf. I always will.”_  
  
 _His heartbeat is steady, confirming the truth of his statement and Derek feels happiness bubble up in his chest until he feels like he’ll burst from it. He grabs Stiles and kisses him like there’s no tomorrow. Even though there will be. Hopefully there will be many more tomorrows and he will get to greet them all with Stiles by his side._

_~ The End ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Thanks!
> 
> For the record, I love Van Helsing (The Hugh Jackman one at least), but I imagine real werewolves might find it lacking in some aspects ;)
> 
> In case someone’s wondering, this is a full nelson hold:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelson_hold#Full_nelson

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What You Think You Know, You Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508123) by [stilinskistefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskistefy/pseuds/stilinskistefy)




End file.
